Make you smile - VIXX
by Hana65
Summary: Est-ce réellement une mauvaise chose de se perdre en plein centre de Paris lorsque vous vous retrouvez seul à seul avec le type que vous aimez ? Pas tant que ça... Encore moins si vous avez beaucoup de choses a vous dire, tout les deux. Le passé est un dangereux prédateur. Yaoi - WonTaek
1. 0

_Qu'est-ce que l'amour, au juste ?_

\- Mouvement de dévotion qui porte un être vers une divinité, vers une entité idéalisée ; adhésion à une idée, à un idéal. Ex: **Amour de Dieu.**

\- Intérêt, goût très vif manifesté par quelqu'un pour une catégorie de choses, pour telle source de plaisir ou de satisfaction. Ex: **Amour des objets d'art; Son amour du jeu le perdra.**

\- Affection ou tendresse entre les membres d'une famille. Ex: **Amour paternel, filial.**

\- Inclination d'une personne pour une autre, de caractère passionnel et/ou sexuel. Ex: **Déclaration d'amour.**

\- Liaison, aventure amoureuse, sentimentale, galante. Ex: **Un amour de jeunesse.**

\- Personne aimée (surtout dans des apostrophes). Ex: **Mon amour.**

\- Représentation symbolique des désirs de l'amour par un très jeune enfant ou un petit cupidon.

.

Selon quelques personnes, l'amour quel qu'il soit peut s'apparenter à un sentiment simple à comprendre et à adapter. Mais une autre catégorie d'hommes et de femmes en a une vision tout à fait opposée.

Il ne s'agit que du reflet que l'on obtient de nous-même. Peu importe l'élément visé, un avis caractéristique correspond à une image que l'on possède de sa propre personne, en y étant conscient ou non.

Pour ces autres personnes, ce sentiment qu'est l'amour semble si étrange à exprimer et impossible à contrôler. Il se retrouve confiné en plein centre d'un tumulte où craintes et suspicions inavouées ne cessent de s'accumuler au fil du temps, et finissent par s'entrechoquer brutalement ensemble quand ces derniers atteignent leur paroxysme.

Le sourire de Taekwoon... N'est-ce pas le meilleur remède à apporter pour chasser les tourments de ces deux âmes ?

* * *

Anyaseo~ !

Me voici avec ce court prologue d'un WonTaek. Je mourrais d'envie d'en écrire un, parce qu'oh mon Ravi, le WonTaek c'est la vie *^* (Oui il y a des rimes et oui Shiki est mon dieu xD)

J'avais plusieurs idées en tête, mais celle-ci me tient particulièrement à cœur donc j'ai préféré me focaliser dessus plutôt que sur les autres que je ne pense pas écrire toutefois. Je vous préviens, ce sera du guimauve puissance 1000 !

 _A la prochaine j'espère~ !_


	2. 1

\- **Taekwoon ?**

Au centre du tumulte incessant de la population citadine, ce fut un lourd silence qu'obtint l'argenté de la part du concerné en guise de réponse. Ce dernier allait le tuer sans le moindre doute...

\- **J'ai... quelque chose à t'avouer** , poursuivit doucement Wonshik, prenant soin de peser chacun de ses mots. **Ça risque de ne pas trop te plaire... Tu es prêt à l'entendre ?**

Un regard d'une intensité menaçante se planta sur lui, cherchant à établir un contact visuel des plus effrayants, contrairement à ce que pouvait laisser paraître au premier abord le visage aux petites joues de hamster de son amant... Même si celui-ci était assis dans son fauteuil roulant face à lui, et donc loin d'être en position de force, Wonshik sentait son pouls s'accélérer et baissa les yeux, triturant nerveusement ses mains. Tiens, ses chaussures noires auraient besoin d'un cirage en rentrant...

\- **Je t'écoute...**

Du timbre fluet de Taekwoon, à la douceur d'une plume effleurant la peau de ses interlocuteurs, se dégageait inhabituellement une sorte de... stalagmite ? Stalactite ? Oui c'est ça, une grosse stalactite bien glacée qui menaçait de se planter dans le crâne de l'argenté incessamment sous peu. Note à lui-même : échanger toute sa collection de chapeaux pour des casques de protection dès qu'il irait dans une boutique spécialisée.

\- **Je... euh...**

Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire sans risquer de le faire paniquer ou de l'énerver ? Oh ! Ca y est.

\- **Tu vois, ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas croisés les autres et donc je me demandais...**

 **\- Accouche...**

Bon, d'accord. Il valait mieux obéir à princesse Taekwoonie... Choisissant la voie de la raison, il inspira longuement, posément, et se confessa :

\- On est paumés. Hyung, je crois que nous sommes paumés dans Paris.

Wonshik daigna finalement à lever un regard, certes hésitant, vers son aîné de trois ans. Pour le rabaisser aussitôt. Oui, oui, le type aux allures de gangster en raison de sa longue silhouette, ses traits prononcés, sa voix rauque, sa peau hâlée parsemée de multiples tatouages et ses cheveux décolorés tombant sur ses yeux perçants, n'osait qu'à peine croiser les fines mitraillettes bridées qui servaient d'yeux à son compagnon. Qui lui, s'apparentait plus à un adorable petit hamster inoffensif et en position de faiblesse, d'apparence... Comme il aimait si bien l'appeler, pour le plus grand dépit du hamster en question.  
Non pas en raison de dents de sagesse fraîchement arrachées. Taekwoon avait la chance de ne pas avoir été confronté à ce dilemme... Non. Ses petites joues très charmantes étaient naturellement présentes.

\- **Tu plaisantes, j'espère.**

A l'instant où ce même hamster prononça ces mots, il aurait presque crut que celui-ci venait subitement d'obtenir la force de se soulever correctement du fauteuil qui le portait. Non pas seulement pour se libérer ou se tenir fièrement sur ses deux jambes avec toute sa stabilité d'antan. Mais surtout pour lui coller une jolie droite... Correction : pour faire mine de lui coller une jolie droite... Le vécu et le tempérament de son hamster faisait de lui une personne détestant la violence et tout acte déplacé tel quel; il n'oserait jamais lever sérieusement la main sur quelqu'un. Mais en l'occurrence, il mordait très souvent. Et pour faire parti des quelques personnes à y avoir déjà goûté en tant que réprimande, Wonshik pouvait affirmer de source nette qu'il avait de sacrées bonnes dents, le rongeur. Il avait encore la photo de sa morsure à la main qui avait laissée ses traces durant une bonne journée complète. Il en grimaça rien qu'à s'en souvenir...

\- **J'aimerais bien, mais il semble que non** , reprit-il en observant les environs autour d'eux, sourcils légèrement froncés. **Tu reconnais cet endroit, toi ?**

Taekwoon se redressa du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans son fauteuil et imita son cadet, se débarrassant d'un geste de la main des quelques mèches couleur charbon qui dissimulaient ses yeux. D'une synchronisation parfaite, tout deux eurent un bref sursaut quand un klaxon claironna tout près, provenant sûrement d'un des nombreux taxis à même la voie bruyante qui bordait le trottoir sur lequel ils avaient atterris. Oui. « Atterris ». Ce mot était on ne peut mieux approprié que n'importe quel autre aurait put l'être. Le couple n'était pas sur ce trottoir au milieu d'un amas de boutiques de marques plus ou moins françaises pour cause de destination initiale. Ils n'étaient pas non plus censés circuler seulement à deux.

Et là était tout le problème.

Un problème qui n'était pas tout à fait causé par le simple hasard, pour ainsi dire...

Bon sang. Pour des vacances, les choses débutaient drôlement mal.

\- **Non, du tout... C'est bien ce que je me disais aussi** , avoua-t-il dans un faible murmure exaspéré que Wonshik entendit à peine en raison du brouhaha alentour.

\- **Mais... Et tu n'as rien dit plus tôt ?** , se vexa quelque peu son vis-à-vis dans une moue dépitée.

 **\- Parce que je n'étais pas sûr...**

"Je n'étais pas sûr". Des mots qui correspondaient si bien au brun...

Celui-ci s'impatientait dans son fauteuil, retroussant son petit nez quand l'odeur nauséabonde du gazole et des substances polluantes de la rue envahie ses narines. Tournant sa tête de part et d'autre, il observait les environs, passant sur les insignes en caractères intraduisibles, glissant sur le contenu des vitrines puis sur les passants plus ou moins pressés longeant la rue bourdonnante des ronflements des véhicules...

Il s'immobilisa alors. Comme ça, soudainement. D'ordinaire, on ne pouvait pas qualifier Taekwoon comme étant quelqu'un de très dynamique. Au contraire, le jeune homme s'était toujours exhibé d'un calme remarquable: il ne parlait et ne bronchait que très peu, cela étant dû à sa nature discrète et bien trop réservée. Et depuis qu'il était devenu partiellement paraplégique, malgré ses progrès en rééducation, ses mouvements s'étaient davantage réduits. Mais là, il avait clairement subit une métamorphose en statue. Quelque chose avait retenu son attention. Quelque chose de vraiment significatif pour lui, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'autre homme.

Ce dernier suivit l'attrait de son regard, qui ne s'orientait nul autre que vers les voitures en pleine circulation... L'attention du plus jeune revint se déposer avec anxiété sur son petit-ami. Oh, il avait bien une idée concise de ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser pour être ainsi. Ce n'était pas la première foi que cela lui arrivait... Les yeux vitreux, vides, Taekwoon observait défiler les véhicules. C'est ce que l'on pouvait constater à première vue. Un simple coréen de vingt-six ans au visage angélique, handicapé et privé partiellement de la partie inférieure de son corps qu'il pouvait à peine bouger sans toutefois être certain de ses appuis, observant passivement les choses sous ses yeux. Mais la vérité est bien différente d'un jugement externe, ce dont les gens se prêtent à voir à l'œil nu sans y apporter grandes réflexions...

Taekwoon ne voyait pas seulement défiler des véhicules. En leur sein, Wonshik était persuadé qu'il y visualisait les souvenirs de l'accident qui l'avait privé de ses jambes. L'accident que le cadet n'a put empêcher parce qu'il ne se trouvait pas avec lui. Ce jour-là qui le rongeait, comme beaucoup d'autres jours à cause de son foutu boulot qui lui bouffait tout le temps qu'il aurait aimé consacrer à l'homme qu'il avait manqué de perdre sans même comprendre exactement le pourquoi du comment...

\- **Taek ? Ça va ?**

Une main tatouée d'un crâne se posa sur l'épaule du plus vieux. Un geste simple qui n'en évoquait pas plus au public, comme ils l'avaient toujours convenu pour éviter tout jugement de quelques mauvaises langues. Se voulant rassurant, il avait pourtant prit soin de ne pas exécuter le moindre geste brusque, mais le retour à la réalité fut semblablement tout l'opposé pour le brun puisqu'un léger sursaut s'empara de nouveau de lui. En plein désarroi, il ne répondit pas et leva simplement les yeux, de nouveau habités d'une fine lueur scintillante, vers le visage soucieux de Wonshik.

Dieu seul savait à quel point celui-ci mourrait d'envie de donner un éclat encore plus vivant à ces iris. Celui qui venait agréablement s'y loger à chaque foi qu'un de ses rares sourires étirait ses lèvres. Et si ce sourire était simplement causé par la nervosité ou l'embarras fréquent que pouvait éprouver son compagnon, ça n'avait aucune importance. Des semaines, voir des mois s'étaient écoulés sans le moindre rictus apparent sur son visage. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de personne à sourire facilement, d'ordinaire. Mais avant son accident, il lui arrivait d'exprimer ses humeurs et ressentis en esquissant quelques mimiques amusées, joueuses, joviales, par-ci, par-là et sans retenue... Elles revenaient même de plus en plus souvent, parvenant à dominer ses émotions négatives fréquentes et à lui faire prendre confiance en toutes ses actions, pas à pas, ignorant le regard destructeur d'autrui.

Mais ça, c'était seulement ce qu'il avait fait croire à tout le monde... Depuis six longs mois, c'est comme si un miroir au reflet hypocrite avait fini par se briser. Le temps qu'il faudrait pour recoller les morceaux restait complètement en suspend... Faut-il d'abord les retrouver.

\- **Bon... Je crois bien qu'on s'est trop éloignés les uns des autres...** , soupira Wonshik, éloignant ses pensées pour revenir à l'instant présent. **Ne t'en fais pas. Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin, on n'a pas dû marcher tant que ça depuis toute à l'heure...**

Du moins... ça restait à prouver. Ses paroles n'étaient qu'une idée destinée à se vouloir rassurante pour tout les deux, en essayant de s'y convaincre... Mais ils étaient loin d'être idiots. Ils avaient parfaitement connaissance de leur position et du tempérament de leurs quatre compères. Enfin, cinq puisque la copine de Jaewhan faisait elle aussi partie du voyage et tenait à profiter des vacances d'été en leur compagnie.

Paris, ville romantique à la gastronomie épatante selon les étrangers, était la destination de vacances idéale pour eux. Durant leurs années étudiantes, ils s'étaient fait la promesse de s'offrir un jour un voyage là-bas, tous ensemble, lorsqu'ils auraient chacun trouvé un travail stable et suffisant à leur fournir les économies nécessaires pour vivre indépendamment et se permettre un tel séjour.

A leur arrivée jusqu'à l'aéroport, la veille, l'excitation fut telle qu'ils avaient manqués de perdre Sanghyuk qui s'était presque élancé en plein dans la foule parisienne. Hongbin avait faillit suivre, mais il avait résisté à la tentation et c'était même lui qui avait retenu de justesse le plus jeune. Et aucun regard réprobateur n'avait eu besoin de lui être adressé pour cela, l'aîné des deux frangins avait sût contenir en lui-même ses pulsions de joie pour les relâcher seulement une foi la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel franchie. Une grande première. Encore une chance que le voyage les avait suffisamment épuisés tout les deux pour les empêcher de se lancer dans une bataille d'oreillers en riant aux éclats, au risque de casser les oreilles à leurs voisins et de passer une nuit blanche générale...

Toutefois, rien n'avait sut arrêter Jaewhan à peine les pieds posés en plein centre-ville ce matin. Dès qu'ils avaient quittés l'hôtel, tout le monde s'était plus ou moins laissé emporté par l'impulsivité en trainant de boutique en boutique, essayant tout les articles de mode qu'ils pouvaient trouver dans les magasins de vêtements afin de se travestir ou de se métamorphoser temporairement en animal domestique... Bon, presque tout le monde disons. Parce que Taekwoon n'acceptait pas de poser sur sa tête le moindre chapeau à plumes et de porter les colliers de perles ou à fleurs que cherchaient à lui faire enfiler ses chers amis... Surtout Jaewhan, qui... comment dire... laissait parler son extravagance.

Les deux années écoulées sans se revoir n'avaient pas fait d'impasse sur les dix ans qu'ils avaient vécus à se côtoyer. Personne n'avait oublié le tempérament de Jaewhan, oh non ! Et quelle n'en fut nullement une surprise quand l'énergumène se jeta littéralement dans toutes les boutiques aux insignes qui attiraient son attention, contredisant ainsi les opinions de ses amis qui n'avaient aucune envie de suivre ses idées un peu trop... loufoques. Pas même sa copine n'avait daigné à lever le petit doigt pour l'arrêter, ayant sans aucun doute l'habitude des débordements plus ou moins excessifs de son compagnon, qui lui, devait certainement en profiter...

Et dans un sens, cette abstraction de limites entre eux était une chose merveilleuse que Wonshik leur enviait énormément.

Seulement, les choses auraient put continuer de se dérouler correctement, ou de ce qu'il en restait, si Jaewhan n'était pas ressorti de certaines boutiques en arborant diverses fanfreluches insensées qu'il avait totalement oublié de payer... Résultat, un son unanime d'alarme avait envahie la rue et alerté nombre de commerçants déjà prêts à faire appel aux officiers de police. Mais les choses avaient finies par rentrer dans l'ordre lorsqu'Hakyeon réussi à le récupérer, à lui faire rendre chaque objet encore étiquetés et à lui faire présenter toutes ses excuses en quelques mots de français qu'il avait appris avant de venir, notamment grâce aux origines franco-coréennes de sa compagne...

Si des étrangers commençaient à se faire remarquer dès leur arrivée en France, étant d'autant plus censés passer du bon temps, nul doute que les problèmes s'engendreraient et adieu les vacances paisibles d'été en pleine Europe...

Alors après réflexion et de manière à éviter un nouvel accident tel quel, les vacanciers mirent en place deux binômes et un trinôme, faisant correspondre au maximum les envies de chacun. Et essayant d'équilibrer un peu les personnalités, au passage... Construire un trinôme de Hongbin, Sanghyuk et Jaewhan aurait été la pire idée du monde. Pas dans le cas où ils n'avaient pas les mêmes opinions et n'auraient pas put s'entendre sur les choix des lieux où se rendre... Mais plutôt dans le cas où ils auraient fait sonner le triple d'alarme que précédemment. Enfin, le duo finalement formé par les deux plus jeunes n'était pas des plus sûrs non plus, mais ils avaient insistés pour rester à deux et personne n'avait eu son mot à dire. Jaewhan se retrouvait donc en compagnie de sa fiancée et d'Hakeyon. Pas sûr que ce fut une excellente idée non plus, mais comme il valait mieux ne contredire personne, ainsi en fut-il... Intérieurement, Wonshik priait pour que les accidents ne se multiplient pas au lieu de s'éviter...

L'un des points positifs à prendre en compte était que leurs compères avaient offerts à lui-même et à Taekwoon une occasion de se réunir, rien que tout les deux. Au moins le temps d'une courte escapade dehors, changeant des habituels soirs où l'argenté rentrait tard, épuisé, et ne pouvait échanger qu'une simple étreinte avec son aîné, déjà enroulé dans les draps du lit avant d'avoir fermé ses paupières que le plus jeune jurait retrouver humides pour une raison vague...

Cette courte escapade, qui avait évidemment virée en catastrophe alors que le couple avait sans le vouloir, dépasser le périmètre qu'ils avaient mis en place afin d'éviter d'aller trop loin et de se perdre en attendant que les autres membres du voyage ne sortent des boutiques et se rejoignent tous. Pas qu'ils étaient distraits, hein... Juste que toutes les boutiques attisant leur intérêt étaient alignées jusqu'à s'étendre à plusieurs rues en suivant... C'était différent, allons dire...

\- **On va essayer de revenir en arrière pour les retrouver.**

En disant ces mots, Wonshik avait le vague pressentiment que cela n'arrangerait pas vraiment les choses alors qu'il n'avait lui-même aucune idée du cheminement à réaliser pour rejoindre leur objectif.

Il s'éloigna un instant de Taekwoon, allant jeter un coup d'œil au plan de la ville disposé tout contre un petit arbuste non loin d'eux sur le trottoir, dans l'espoir chimérique que cela pourrait lui donner une idée, ne serait-ce qu'approximative de la rue dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous dispersés. Mais comme il s'y attendait, les illuminations ne viennent pas à tout bout de champs... La compréhension de la langue française et le sens de l'orientation n'était pas une chose innée qui allait se déclencher par la seule volonté. Toutes ces inscriptions et ces indications ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup. Il y avait bien quelques mots en langue internationale d'inscrits qu'il savait interpréter mais ce n'étaient pas ceux-là dont il avait besoin...

Oh, il avait bien réussi à faire quelques repérages sur le plan. Mais dans l'euphorie, ils avaient parcourus beaucoup trop de boutiques pour se souvenir de la rue et l'emplacement exact de toutes celles qu'ils n'étaient pas censés dépasser. Et puis, dans une ville aussi agitée que la capitale de France, il était amplement justifié de s'y perdre alors que ce n'est que la première foi que l'on en parcourt les quartiers... Ils auraient dû faire appel à un guide ou une personne compétente afin de commencer par une visite plutôt que s'y élancer sans réfléchir... Heureusement que Taekwoon et Wonshik avaient finis par se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait, tout de même. Mieux valait tard que jamais, mais maintenant que les choses étaient faites, les corriger serait désormais plus compliqué.

\- **Pourquoi ne pas les appeler ?**

Bonne réflexion de la part de son hamster. Ils sauraient sans doute se situer bien mieux pour leur indiquer au moins leur position précise, ce serait déjà une bonne chose... Wonshik revint en la direction de son hamster tout en tapotant les poches avant et arrière de son jeans. Vides. Hum ? Il stoppa tout mouvement un instant et leva un sourcil, tiquant. Bizarre. Habituellement, son portable restait à la place qu'il lui avait attribuée lorsqu'il ne s'en servait pas et qu'il était en plein déplacement. Dans la poche de sa chemise ? Bah non, il l'aurait senti dans ce cas. Et puis ce n'était pas lui qui mettrait un objet ici, si déjà il pouvait y avoir de la place pour quoique ce soit... Peut-être dans son sac accroché en bandoulière, alors ? Il valait mieux car cette affaire commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter...

\- **Tu as ton téléphone ?** , questionna-t-il au brun sans interrompre les recherches hâtives qu'il venait d'entamer dans le contenu de sa besace.

\- **Euh...**

Son compagnon entreprit à son tour quelques fouilles dans les poches de son pantalon, dans la veste qu'il avait posée sur ses cuisses... Mais il n'en extirpa rien d'autre que des post-it et bricoles endommagées par la machine à laver. Ça, c'était Wonshik qui oubliait de vider les poches quand il faisait la lessive... Oups...

\- **Pas sur moi** , déclara le plus âgé dans un soupire sans doute réprobateur à la vue des dégâts. **Ce doit être Hongbin qui l'a...**

Oui, parce que Hongbin avait été désigné à la sortie de l'hôtel par un pierre-papier-ciseaux comme étant le porteur officiel du sac qui stockait toutes les affaires inutiles que tout le monde trimbalait sur soi pendant leur petit détour en ville, celles dont ils n'auraient aucun besoin durant cette escapade.

Wonshik souffla longuement à son tour, fixant un instant son conjoint en suspendant sa fouille. Non pas de réprobation, mais de désespoir. Et dire que Taekwoon faisait parti de ces personnes, au même titre qu'Hakyeon, qui pensaient d'habitude à tout prévoir, tout emporter en exagérant parfois sur la quantité comme le ferait des mères soucieuses et responsables... Mais l'argenté lui pardonnait. Il aurait très bien put faire une bêtise du même genre pour cause de distraction ou de fatigue psychologique.

Et en l'occurrence, cela n'était pas surprenant de la part du plus vieux. Taekwoon ne se servait jamais de son téléphone, en dehors de quelques appels et messages. Et encore, ces derniers n'étaient pas des plus fréquents. Il ne contactait que très rarement les gens en premier, de lui-même, pour cause de son immense timidité qui l'empêchait d'agir à sa guise. Il préférait mille fois un bon livre aux applications abrutissantes ou aux conversations à distance parfois sans intérêt.

Ah ? Sa main venait enfin de tâter une surface lisse qu'il reconnaissait sans peine. Il extirpa l'appareil de son sac, lâchant un bruyant soupire de soulagement. Mon dieu, tout ça pour un foutu appareil électronique. Qui servait énormément et surtout dans le cas actuel, mine de rien.

\- **C'est bon, problème réglé. J'ai le miens.**

Sauf qu'une petite surprise l'interpella brusquement quand il appuya sur la touche de déverrouillage, faisant apparaître les informations relatives à l'appareil: 8% de batterie. Et pour ajouter une touche de malchance, il n'avait pas son chargeur de secours sur lui. Elle devait être dans les bagages qu'ils avaient laissés à l'hôtel... La prochaine foi, il penserait à charger son téléphone avant d'aller se coucher. Mais toutefois, ce serait suffisant pour joindre leurs compères.

Avant de s'aventurer dans ses contacts, il resta un vague instant à contempler son fond d'écran. Une photo prise par Hakyeon, datant d'au moins deux ou trois ans. Lui-même et Taekwoon, lors d'une soirée étudiante à la fin de l'année. Le bras encore vierge de marquages noirs du plus jeune, toutefois rougis, enserrait chaleureusement la taille du brun à ses côtés, aux pommettes carbonisées par la gêne et l'alcool s'étirant sur un doux sourire. Un pendentif au cou épais de l'un. Un bracelet au poignet pâle de l'autre. Deux objets banaux qu'ils portaient encore aujourd'hui, et s'entremêlaient dans un profond symbolisme. A cette époque, tout semblait s'apparenter à un tableau antique et fragilisé par le temps dont on venait à peine d'en restaurer les usures les plus notables. Tellement fragile...

\- **J'essaie de les appeler vite fait pour savoir s'ils sont toujours là-bas... Dans le pire des cas, on peut toujours essayer de se donner un point de rendez-vous...**

Taekwoon hocha brièvement la tête en signe d'accord, sans même le regarder. Ses yeux dérivaient d'un instant à l'autre sur chaque édifice, chaque enseigne, toute chose qui pouvait entrer dans son champ de vision tandis qu'il tenait fermement les pans de sa fine veste roulée en boule sur ses jambes, tripatouillant de temps à autre le bijou à son poignet droit. Attendant patiemment, perdu dans ses observations pendant qu'il laissait son amant prendre les devants. Pour un type perdu en plein Paris et bien que limité en mouvements, il dégageait une attitude trop calme qui en dissimulait beaucoup sur ses véritables ressentis. La peur pouvait se lire sans mal dans son comportement à observer les choses et toucher la première prise que sa main rencontrait, de manière si prompte.

Sans perdre de temps, le tatoué composa le numéro du plus âgé de la bande. Hakyeon. C'était celui en qui il avait le plus confiance quand il s'agissait de décrocher un appel: celui-ci répondait, la plupart du temps, quasiment toujours dès les premières sonneries. Il colla le téléphone son oreille et patienta sous le regard quelque peu tourmenté du brun, silencieux dans son fauteuil. Le bip sonore retentit... Une foi... Deux fois... Trois fois...

\- **Merde, Hakyeon, répond...**

Les secondes passèrent, interminables et Wonshik sentait l'angoisse de Taekwoon se répercuter sur lui à son tour. Mais aucune voix ne parvint à son ouïe en dehors de celle du répondeur. Hakyeon était sans doute encore dans les boutiques à faire des allers retours entre les rayons et les cabines d'essayage pour savoir quelle tenue lui irait le mieux entre la veste crocodile et la chemise bleue à rayures pour sortir ce soir il ne savait où... Oui bon, il exagérait peut-être un peu : c'était pire quand Wonshik venait avec lui. Juste un tout petit peu, alors...

\- **C'est pas vrai, tu parles d'un type responsable...** , maugréa-t-il en faisant taire une nouvelle foi la voix agaçante du répondeur.

Il relança l'appel. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à la quatrième, où il raccrocha encore sur cette même voix un peu violemment, agacé. Qui appeler ? Hongbin ? Non, celui-ci laissait toujours son téléphone en silencieux alors ce serait totalement vain de l'appeler. Une chose qui expliquait par ailleurs sa panique profonde lorsqu'il perdait de vue son téléphone et qu'il ne se souvenait plus de l'endroit où il l'avait posé, résultant une inutilité totale de demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire sonner pour le retrouver...

Sanghyuk, alors ? Certainement pas. Le petit dernier était tellement diabolique qu'il serait en parfaite mesure de ne pas répondre même s'il voyait un contact familier s'afficher. Il raccrocherait même. Juste pour emmerder le contact en question.

\- **Dis, Woonie...** , débuta Wonshik en levant les yeux de son écran pour se poser sur le jeune homme en fauteuil.

\- **Mon téléphone est éteint. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de le faire sonner pour les faire réagir.**

A croire qu'il avait lu dans ses pensés pour connaître la question que le plus jeune s'apprêtait à poser. Wonshik réprima un léger rire nerveux. Il ne savait pas si le pire dans ceci était la transparence de son esprit, ou que la déclaration du noiraud éliminait d'office une opportunité sûre de faire réagir au moins Hongbin à l'entente de la sonnerie qui serait belle et bien active sans le moindre doute connaissant Taekwoon. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait jeté un œil à l'appel entrant et répondu...

Il restait donc Jaewhan et sa copine. Il n'avait pas le numéro de cette dernière en l'occurrence et ça valait mieux pour la survie de son couple avec son hamster facilement suspicieux. Mais les chances d'obtenir Jaewhan auraient put être considérées comme toutes aussi faibles que ses quatre amis énoncés précédemment en vue de son tempérament quelque peu... simplet. Mais très gentil. Bon, comme il avait son téléphone dans les mains quatre-vingt-dix pour-cent de son temps, ça valait la peine d'essayer.

\- **Bon, essayons alors Jaewhan...**

Avec un infime espoir, l'argenté lança l'appel et patienta de nouveau sous chaque tonalités émises... Le temps passa lentement. Beaucoup trop lentement, mettant sa patience à rude épreuve. Mais heureusement bien, la solidité de ses nerfs faisait généralement de lui un homme relativement calme même en circonstances compliquées. Ce qui évita à son pauvre appareil d'apprendre à exécuter un gracieux salto au-dessus de la route quand le son monotone du répondeur retentit pour la énième foi à son ouïe. A la place, il choisi de le balancer au fond de son sac d'un geste un peu brusque afin d'évacuer sa frustration.

\- **Personne ne répond. J'hallucine** , pesta-t-il en faisant claquer sa langue. **Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent pour ne pas entendre la sonnerie ? Ils ont tous mis leur téléphone en silencieux ou quoi ?**

Serait-il possible qu'ils soient partis se faire une séance cinéma sans eux ? Non, quand même... Cela ne leur ressemblait pas. Ils n'étaient pas individualistes au point de partir ailleurs sans s'être assurés de la présence en bonne et due forme de chacun d'entre eux, tout en sachant qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans leur pays d'origine dont ils connaissaient les rues de Seoul par cœur.

Ou bien ils avaient décidés de leur jouer une farce. Ou bien ils avaient tous le téléphone en silencieux. Ou bien ils étaient bien trop perdus dans leur contemplation et découverte de nouvelles choses pour se préoccuper le moins du monde d'un son externe à leurs occupations...

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?**

L'inquiétude se lisait de plus en plus dans la voix et l'expression généralement neutre de Taekwoon. C'était compréhensible. Il n'en montrait rien au brun afin de ne pas le rendre plus nerveux, mais lui non plus n'était pas des plus tranquilles à l'idée de se retrouver séparé des autres. Toutefois, il se persuadait à penser que tout s'arrangerait une foi qu'ils rebrousseraient chemin. Penser de façon négative ne ferait qu'empirer l'état général.

\- **Ecoute, on n'a pas le choix, faisons comme je disais** , déclara le tatoué pour toute réponse. **Je pense que le mieux serait de retourner sur nos pas pour essayer de retrouver les lieux que nous n'étions pas censés dépasser. S'ils ont remarqués notre absence, ils devraient sans doute nous attendre... J'espère.**

A moins qu'en remarquant qu'il en manquait deux à l'appel en ayant daigné à sortir des boutiques et sans avoir fait usage de leur téléphone à moins qu'ils n'aient appelés bêtement que sur le téléphone de Taekwoon, leurs compères aient décidés de partir à leur recherche eux aussi dans une direction tout à fait opposée. Ce qui engendrerait inexorablement une poursuite mutuelle sans de grandes chances d'en voir la fin... Logiquement, s'ils avaient fait l'effort de rester dans les parages, le couple les retrouverait sans grande difficulté. Logiquement...

Wonshik entreprit alors de se placer derrière Taekwoon. Il saisit l'une des poignées du fauteuil roulant et de l'autre main, leva la sécurité qui stabilisait le plus âgé. Ce dernier observa du coin de l'œil ses mouvements et se laissa ensuite guider par son compagnon qui entreprit le chemin inverse. En usant d'un peu de réflexions, l'argenté n'avait pas compris un traître mot des écrits du plan, mais il avait réussi à mémoriser l'emplacement de quelques rues reliant leur position actuelle à celle à laquelle ils étaient censés être en se fiant aux centres représentés dessus dont il se souvenait à peu près. Notamment une des fameuses boutiques de vêtements que Jaewhan avait pillées...

Tout en marchant à un rythme lent, laissant à l'autre jeune homme le bien être de se laisser porter ainsi en douceur, Wonshik se rendit compte d'une chose. Une chose peut-être idiote, toute simple mais rudement agréable : cela lui faisait énormément de bien de se retrouver seul avec Taekwoon. Ils étaient perdus. C'est vrai. Mais cela remontait à une éternité qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis comme ça, profitant tout simplement d'un instant pour oublier la pression des événements environnants personnels, dialoguant par quelques commentaires lancés par-ci, par-là, renouant délicatement les liens, sans précipitation...

Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal que ça finalement... Ils partageaient bien une chambre seulement à deux à l'hôtel, mais Taekwoon s'était encore enfermé la veille dans l'ambiance morose de la solitude dans laquelle il vivait quotidiennement depuis tant de temps... Ici, dans la rue, il y avait du monde, énormément de bruit et d'agitation bien qu'assourdissante. Le fait de sortir, de changer complètement d'environnement semblait lui apporter un aspect de renouveau. Comme s'il oubliait sa mélancolie l'espace d'une seconde de contemplation des édifices se présentant à ses yeux, à la foi avides et désintéressés. Il s'avérait même prêt à sortir de son mutisme qui l'emprisonnait depuis un moment et à engager ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de conversation... Wonshik n'aurait sans doute que cette occasion pour lui parler en tête à tête, éclairer certaines choses restées dans le flou depuis d'interminables mois...

Alors... est-ce qu'il était vraiment urgent de retrouver les autres immédiatement ?

* * *

J'espère que ce début vous plait. En tout cas, je vous remercie de votre lecture et vous invite, si vous le souhaitez bien sûr, à me faire part de votre avis :)

Bisous !


	3. 2

L'air se faisait plus frais. Le vent commençait à lâcher quelques souffles, chassant la chaleur environnante des quartiers de Paris en plein été. A l'opposé, le nombre de véhicules et de circulation civile ne cessait d'augmenter. Routes, parkings et même trottoirs se retrouvaient encombrés de toute part. Ce spectacle bruyant se répétait sans cesse, n'y trouvant nul point d'arrêt, au fur et à mesure que la nuit se décelait. Cette dernière envahissait petit à petit d'une douce pénombre les lieux publics aux insignes scintillantes, n'étant pas les derniers à subir cette même agglutination de civils.

Assis sur un banc en plein milieu d'un trottoir et téléphone collé à l'oreille, Wonshik restait aussi silencieux que son partenaire à ses côtés. Les bips sonores retentissaient faiblement au centre de ce brouhaha, l'obligeant, de sa main libre, à isoler sa seconde oreille des bruits parasites l'empêchant de se concentrer sur la cible de son ouïe.

Et tandis que la monotone sonnerie continuait de bourdonner, un mouvement attira son attention tout près de lui. Ses prunelles intenses daignèrent finalement à s'aventurer sur le doux visage de Taekwoon, pour redescendre sur ses doigts s'agitant nerveusement sur les fines perles à son poignet. Le regard accablé du brun, bien plus qu'habituellement, signifiait sans aucun doute l'absence de sa conscience parmi la réalité. Celle-ci s'évaporait silencieusement dans une tornade de réflexions mystérieuses auxquelles Wonshik ne pouvait malheureusement toujours pas avoir accès. A son plus grand désarroi.

Ce n'est pas qu'il tenait à prendre connaissance de toutes les paroles défilantes dans le bataillon tumultueux qui servait de tête à son compagnon. Certaines choses ne devaient appartenir qu'à lui. Mais l'argenté voulait simplement comprendre les raisons de ces derniers bouleversements dans la vie de Taekwoon afin d'y remédier, sans toutefois dépasser le seuil de ses limites. Evidemment, comme tout être humain, celui-ci avait besoin d'un jardin secret où lui seul pouvait y stocker un nombre incalculable de mots et de pensées qui ne quitteraient jamais ce lieu, ou en de très rares occasions. Et en raison des tournures plus ou moins originales que pouvaient prendre ces choses-là, il était bien préférable qu'aucune personne n'y ait accès. Question de respect de la vie privée. Et de fierté.

Toutefois, une certaine tension était palpable chez lui. Une tension différente de cette aura meurtrière qu'il avait le pouvoir d'étendre sur un très long périmètre lorsque Jaewhan hurlait près de ses tympans, que Wonshik usait de sa maladresse ou encore que Hakyeon cherchait à tout prix à lui prouver son affection par des centaines d'accolades en moins d'une minute, dans un but tout bonnement amical.

Cette foi, il était question de sa patience. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point il ne fallait pas jouer avec la patience de princesse Taekwoonie au risque de réveiller le lion qui sommeillait derrière cette façade de hamster... C'est dans ces moments là que ses crocs laissaient le plus de traces sous ses morsures. Encore heureux qu'il ne sorte pas les griffes. Pour le moment. Une once de méfiance n'était pas de trop... Après tout, un animal conservait toujours des instincts sauvages, aussi mignon soit-il.

Au moins, quelques bribes de lui-même étaient restées intactes depuis son accident... Le plus jeune pouvait s'en contenter en tant qu'infime consolation.

Cet état d'âme parfois déficient chez son hamster l'était encore plus en ce moment, étant mis à rude épreuve au fur et à mesure que les rayons du soleil faiblissaient, leur source lumineuse déclinant lentement pour aller se dissimuler derrière les monuments de Paris dont la célèbre tour Eiffel, et ainsi laisser place à un ciel aux vives couleurs ardentes. Trop lentement. Beaucoup trop. A tel point que cela en était devenu insupportable pour les deux jeunes hommes qui patientaient en plein milieu d'un trottoir dans ce fichu centre-ville agité en épiant le moindre visage familier, depuis maintenant de longues minutes. Et c'était sans compter les heures qu'ils avaient gaspiller à tourner en rond dans le même quartier, passant et repassant dans chaque recoin de ces rues qui avaient finies par s'imprimer dans leur mémoire pour un bon bout de temps.

Loin donc de là l'idée qu'ils s'étaient encore égarés sans parvenir à retrouver leur chemin. A deux cerveaux capables de mémoriser un minimum les trajectoires empruntées plusieurs fois, un plan, ainsi que des structures ou des objets bien précis déjà aperçus, il serait devenu inquiétant de ne pas savoir se situer, même dans une ville visitée pour la première foi. A moins de dédier son temps à ne faire qu'observer les pigeons qui affluaient en masse au bord des trottoirs ou sur les fils électriques. Ou de les imiter. Comme le ferait si bien Jaewhan.

Le banc sur lequel Wonshik tentait vainement de joindre pour la énième foi Hakyeon, tandis que son amant l'observait silencieusement à ses côtés sur son fauteuil, n'était autre que celui sur lequel Jaewhan lui-même, justement, s'était assis quelques heures plus tôt. Oui, leur énergumène surexcité inhabituellement connaisseur de l'existence d'un tel mot avait pris quelques minutes pour installer calmement son majestueux fessier sur le bois vernis. Oui, oui. Calmement. Il y avait besoin d'insister sur cet adjectif.

Et pas seulement : son usuel sourire avait pris la poudre d'escampette pour laisser place à une moue boudeuse sur ce doux visage, brutalement assombri. C'était d'une telle rareté que tout le groupe devrait être capable de se souvenir de ces quelques courtes minutes jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Si rare que s'en était presque devenu inquiétant de voir leur rayon de soleil basculer vers cette si mauvaise mine en une fraction de seconde...

Tout comme le fait d'entendre la douce et chaleureuse voix presque maternelle d'Hakyeon se changer en grondements de T-Rex pour reprocher au jeune homme d'avoir exposé son bonheur et son excitation d'une manière un peu trop excessive en pillant inconsciemment les boutiques alentours... Flippant. Wonshik aurait préféré ne jamais se rappeler des colères noires de Hakyeon quand la solidité de ses nerfs subissait une chute pareille.

Oh, tiens. En considérant à nouveau le sujet, la mémoire de Wonshik lui envoya une image qui survint dans sa tête alors qu'il fixait droit devant lui, sans même se focaliser sur un point précis. Faisant tout juste face au couple, de l'autre côté de la route, se tenait justement cette fameuse boutique dans laquelle ils avaient tenté de faire porter à Taekwoon toute une gamme d'accoutrements ridicules, passant d'abord à la danseuse du Carnaval de Rio, puis à celle du Lac des Cygnes pour terminer par une Licorne. Rose. Avec des paillettes bleues tout le long de la corne qui trônait sur le serre-tête qu'il avait cherché à retirer maintes et maintes fois. Ce qui était drôlement mignon aux yeux de Wonshik et des autres, malgré le mécontentement du concerné...

Bref, cela pouvait donc bien affirmer une chose : malgré un mauvais départ, le brun et le tatoué étaient bel et bien de retour à l'endroit précis où leur petite assemblée avait eue la merveilleuse idée de se diviser en duos ou trios suite à un profond débat pour tenter d'accorder les souhaits de chacun avec leur partenaire désigné. Merveilleuse, hein... Ce mot n'aurait pas viré à l'ironie si rien n'avait tourné en catastrophe.

Et le pire, dans tout ceci ? Ce manque cruel de réponse de la part des autres étant toujours présent, et même unanime. Ils étaient restés au nombre de deux. Aucune trace des autres. Le couple ayant d'abord patienté quelques minutes dans l'espoir qu'un visage familier ne surgisse subitement, avait pourtant fait de multiples allers-retours partout dans les boutiques et coins de rues alentours où leurs camarades auraient été susceptibles d'aller, mais sans succès. Ils restaient introuvables.

Alors, usant de l'une des dernières onces de foi qu'il détenait envers une possible alerte venant de ses camarades d'enfance, Wonshik en avait décidé que le mieux et le plus simple à effectuer serait de lancer inlassablement plusieurs appels sur leur téléphone à chacun, y compris ceux dont les probabilités de réponse étaient les plus faibles. Cette même faible lueur de croyance lui laissait espérer que les miracles n'étaient pas que des fantasmes...

Mais bien sûr, comme il aurait put parier dessus, toujours rien. Tiens, c'est vrai qu'il aurait put miser une sacré somme là-dessus. A ce rythme, il aurait put être milliardaire et peut-être carrément devenir l'homme le plus riche du monde, en l'espace d'un battement de cils. Mmh... Bon. Pour l'instant, il n'allait rien prononcer trop rapidement puisque l'appel qu'il venait de lancer ne pouvait encore rien lui promettre, même s'il suspectait déjà ce qu'il allait s'en résulter. Ça restait à noter pour une éventuelle prochaine foi, cette idée.

Si seulement un tel pari pouvait se réaliser à propos d'un événement moins alarmant, ce ne serait pas de refus. En l'état des choses, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en amuser et le tatoué n'avait aucune peine à éprouver la même nervosité que Taekwoon...

Personne n'avait daigné à répondre aux appels et aux messages abondants que Wonshik avait laissé à chacun. Tant pis s'il se risquait à se faire passer pour un homme épris d'une passion à harceler ses meilleurs amis, mais il tenait à essayer d'attirer leur attention au plus vite, au moins avant la nuit tombée. Leur sonnerie fonctionnait effectivement. Cela pouvait donc signifier que leur téléphone était allumé. Et pour ce qu'il en était des accusés de réception pour ses dizaines de messages, l'argenté les avait toutes reçues pour lui faire envisager une possibilité de leur part d'être tombé dessus. Sans néanmoins une seule confirmation de lecture... Aussi, avaient-ils très bien put refuser de l'envoyer si tel était leur choix d'ennuyer leur ami, ce qui ne serait pas la première foi. Peut-être ne se doutaient-ils pas de l'inquiétude subie par le couple pour ce manque de signe de vie.

La sonnerie d'appel actuel poursuivait son cours, chaque retentissement s'évanouissant dans un silence angoissant, plus les secondes s'éternisaient... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'interrompt en pleine course. Instantanément. Wonshik eut une puissante montée d'adrénaline et se redressa d'un seul coup sur le banc, droit comme un i, manquant d'en faire sursauter son conjoint qui le toisa avec de grands yeux de chouette. Décidément, cet homme-là était un zoo à lui seul.

Pas trop tôt ! Il avait tout bonnement l'envie immense de faire une danse de la joie devant la Tour Eiffel et de prier tout les dieux pour l'avoir enfin épargné d'un nouveau vent monumental après tant d'efforts ! Ébranlé entre impatience et jubilation, il guettait avidement la seconde où la voix du plus âgé du groupe ferait écho dans les haut-parleurs.

Son téléphone se mit alors à vibrer dans sa main. Ce devait être une notification. Simplement.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, aucune voix ne persista à s'éveiller dans l'oreille du tatoué.

Euh... Juste un truc. Un tout petit détail à prendre en compte...

Combien restait-il de pourcentages de batterie... ?

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre au moment où il retira l'appareil de son oreille pour le consulter. Il marqua plusieurs appuis sur chaque touche, espérant y recevoir en retour l'éclat de son fond d'écran, éblouissant ses yeux et tout son être du magnifique et timide sourire de Taekwoon. Mais rien n'apparut. Un fond aussi sombre que les cheveux de ce dernier tenait indéniablement à recouvrir la totalité de son écran. Il n'y avait plus un son qui en émanait. Plus même une vibration. Et merde. Ceci fut le parfait exemple de ce qui était qualifiable de « fausse joie. »

\- **Toujours personne ?**

Les lèvres pincées, l'argenté fixa longuement l'appareil vidé de toute énergie dans sa main, ne sachant exactement quoi répondre à l'inquisition de son hamster à ses côtés, jusqu'à présent silencieux dans ce fauteuil emprisonnant. Son sourcil gauche, n'ayant pas suivi le même traitement que sa chevelure et donc resté à sa couleur naturelle, tressaillait légèrement.

Il hésitait lourdement entre être tout simplement blasé par cette malchance chronique, ou pester contre lui-même pour avoir oublié de laisser son téléphone à charger durant la nuit... La seconde option le tentait bien. D'ordinaire endurant, le jeune homme détenait ce genre de tempérament serein capable de ne pas défaillir face aux premiers coups de tension, sachant, la plupart du temps, raisonner calmement les choses. Mais l'inquiétude, s'alliant à la crainte et à une multitude d'agitation psychologique suivant les récents événements commençaient à tambouriner contre cette barrière de contenance émotionnelle. Il sentait que sa patience allait défaillir sous peu et qu'il n'allait plus tarder à s'initier à la même colère que son hamster une foi contrarié...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi rien n'allait ? D'abord ils s'égaraient en pleine ville étrangère, ensuite ils perdaient le reste du groupe sans obtenir un seul signal rassurant de leur part, et maintenant, le seul appareil capable de joindre qui que ce soit venait de déclarer forfait. Ils ne pourraient même pas joindre un numéro d'urgence si un accident venait à se produire par malheur, bien que Wonshik espérait bien sûr que cela n'arriverait pas tout au long de ce voyage. Tout était déjà bien assez compliqué ainsi.

Calme... Du calme... Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, et l'expira doucement pour apaiser son bouillonnement intérieur. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Il devait se contenir. Taekwoon n'avait pas besoin de recevoir un coup de pression en plus en le voyant ainsi... Il était déjà assez mal en point comme ça et le stress causé par la situation actuelle ne l'épargnait pas non plus...

Et s'il lui avouait ce qu'il venait de se produire, un poids supplémentaire allait s'abattre sur lui. Quels mots seraient les plus adéquats pour minimiser les dégâts ? Le plus jeune n'en avait aucune idée... Le plus simple serait de lui apporter directement un constat visuel.

\- **C'est-à-dire qu'ils risquent encore moins de répondre, maintenant** , se risqua-t-il en tendant au brun son écran recouvert d'une nappe noire indélébile.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que cette initiative n'embellissait en rien la réaction de son partenaire. Bien au contraire, il obtint le même regard mi-meurtrier, mi-scandalisé qu'il s'était imaginé en lui répondant par une prise de parole.

Le brun allait vraiment le tuer cette foi. Ça y est, s'en était fini de l'existence de Kim Wonshik. Aujourd'hui, ici-même dans Paris et en étant censé profiter de ses congés, il allait mourir assassiné par le hamster qu'il aimait, Jung Taekwoon. Quelle triste fin.

\- **Mais... Tu déconne, comment ta batterie à put se décharger si vite ?** , s'étonna avec désespoir le plus âgé de sa douce voix qui monta un peu plus dans les aigus.

Il avait beau affronter Wonshik de ses yeux glaciaux, plantés en plein dans ceux de son cadet, ce mince éclat d'effroi y persistait depuis toute à l'heure, à la limite de la panique. Le pauvre était comme une créature fragile piégée en pleines terres hostiles... Ce qui n'était pas totalement mensonger. Mais cette créature allait forcément être morte de gêne et allait lui faire ravaler ses paroles s'il avait connaissance des pensées du tatoué. Il avait trop de fierté pour tolérer la qualification de "fragile" ou tout autre synonyme, même sur un ton humoristique.

Foutue batterie... Note à Wonshik lui-même: s'en acheter une de secours le plus rapidement possible. Oh, il aurait put le faire ici-même. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait dans les innombrables magasins qui les entouraient. Le problème, c'est qu'il fallait elle-même les charger. Il n'avait pas de quoi le faire sur lui. Ça aussi, c'était vite trouvé et il aurait très bien put s'occuper de restaurer toutes ces affaires dans un café ou tout autre bâtiment dans le genre... Mais il n'avait pas d'argent à dépenser inutilement. Et Taekwoon... Ah, Taekwoon avait aussi laissé son portefeuille dans le sac à Hongbin, c'est vrai. Wonshik était donc le seul à posséder quelques moyens de survie dans cette ville inconnue, à eux seuls.

Cependant, ces moyens de survie pouvaient presque se compter sur les doigts de la main et étaient dépendants d'une surveillance très aiguë si le couple voulait profiter des vacances. Il avait tout juste de quoi payer les frais du voyage et du séjour pour lui et un peu pour Taekwoon puisque celui-ci possédait moins d'économies personnelles à cause de son récent licenciement...

La situation urgeait et leurs gains partiraient en poussière, au cas où ils devaient rester perdus en plein pays étranger pour encore un long moment... Ce n'était pas faux. Mais il était persuadé que cette démarche de secours n'était pas nécessaire. Le reste du groupe ne devait pas être loin. Ils finiraient bien par les retrouver, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et passer le trajet du retour tous ensembles.

\- **J'ai oublié de charger le téléphone cette nuit, comme un con...** , avoua alors Wonshik, mal à l'aise et baissant les yeux.

Pour toute réponse, Taekwoon remua quelque peu brusquement dans son fauteuil. Ses doigts trituraient plus rapidement les fausses pierres blanches de son bracelet. Il chercha une position plus confortable, maniant ses jambes et son bassin fragilisés de façon très peu précautionneuse pour se tasser maladroitement au fond du dossier. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que cet aveu ne l'avait que plus encore affligé.

 **\- Écoute, je m'excuse** , poursuivit d'un ton serein l'autre jeune homme en cherchant à justifier sa faute. **Je ne pouvais pas prédire ce qui est en train de se passer et qu'on allait devoir se taper des heures entières à jouer à cache-cache dans tout le quartier avec eux, sans les trouver ou obtenir le moindre signe de vie de leur part. Et puis avec tout les appels et les messages que je leur ai laissé, c'est normal que la batterie n'ait pas fait long feu...**

En vue de la chance de cocu et le sens de l'orientation que leurs compères pouvaient détenir s'ils n'arrivaient pas à se repérer sur un plan, il n'était pas difficile de les imaginer s'être eux-mêmes perdus. Soit par ce qu'ils étaient aussi partis à la recherche des deux autres individus de leur côté, dans une direction complètement opposée à la position de ces derniers. Ou alors, soit parce qu'ils avaient été distraits par l'appel d'un joli coin de rue mystérieux et regorgeant de merveilles en tout genre, dont l'attrait était si puissant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'en défaire avant un moment.

Ou bien, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris conscience d'un manque de deux personnes à l'appel et ils étaient repartis ailleurs tout naturellement...

Non. Trop burlesque. Ils n'étaient pas égoïstes et stupides à ce point, bien loin de là. Et surtout, même s'ils étaient facilement distraits en vue des nouveaux lieux qui s'étalaient sous leurs yeux, il était certain qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux se serait aperçu de leur absence et l'aurait fait remarquer aux autres. S'il s'incitait à le faire remarquer.

Et puis l'hypothèse de l'oubli, voir de l'abandon, était la moins plausible parmi toutes celles que l'argenté pouvait émettre. Il était impossible pour maman Hakyeon, comme il était commun de le surnommer en raison de sa façon à prendre soin de ses cadets, de pouvoir se résoudre à se séparer volontairement d'un seul de ses amis dans de telles conditions... Il n'est pas faute de mentionner qu'ils étaient souvent difficiles à supporter et que pour réussir à les gérer correctement, il fallait posséder un mental d'acier et un courage exceptionnel. Et seul Hakyeon correspondait à la perfection à ces critères. Il faisait toujours passer les autres avant lui. Peu importe de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir, et cela se faisait encore plus ressentir lorsque ses êtres les plus chers étaient les concernés.

Un profond souffle fit relever la tête à l'homme aux cheveux platines, la penchant légèrement sur le côté pour en observer la source. A l'inverse, celle-ci, à ses côtés, la baissa et délaissa chaque accoudoir de ses mains pour désormais les occuper à jouer sans grand intérêt avec les pans de sa veste, se privant de tout commentaire, sachant sans doute que cela ne leur apporterait aucun renfort... Taekwoon venait de repartir dans le désarroi indéchiffrable de ses songes.

Dès qu'il ne prêtait plus attention au monde autour de lui ou qu'un élément de celui-ci faisait écho à un souvenir douloureux, il affichait cette expression absente et ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher de se noyer à l'intérieur de ses songes... Il s'y perdait, semblait s'y enfoncer toujours un peu plus profondément à chaque foi. S'il continuait ainsi, il finirait inexorablement par ne plus en voir la surface... Wonshik devait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi pour attirer son attention ou lui apporter une marque de réconfort.

Il tendit le bras vers le brun qui fixait ses genoux, vide, las... Ses doigts frôlèrent d'abord doucement le dos de ses mains qui s'agitaient sur leur bout de tissus, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer et le ramener trop violemment à la réalité, le temps qu'il en prenne conscience. Le contact de leur peau le fit frémir. Celle de son hamster était si douce... Petit à petit, Wonshik enveloppa de sa main l'une de celles du plus âgé, observant minutieusement sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. D'un simple balayage du bras, Taekwoon rejeta son amant. Sans lui accorder un seul regard. Sans brutalité. Mais assez vivement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait entretenir aucun contact physique avec lui.

Très bien. Malgré sa déception face à si peu de réceptivité, l'argenté n'allait pas insister pour contredire la volonté de Taekwoon. Il ignorait si cela était dû à la présence abondante de personnes ou parce qu'il était furieux après lui à propos du téléphone. Un mélange des deux, sûrement...

Mais il n'était pas certain que ces deux seules raisons soient suffisantes à justifier ses réactions. En effet, cet état chez le brun persistait depuis des mois. Une preuve en fut encore apportée toute à l'heure, quelques heures à peine plus tôt. Alors que Wonshik remarquait qu'un léger éclat transparaissait sur le visage si pâle et si fermé du plus âgé tandis que celui-ci semblait parvenir à s'évader agréablement des obscurs méandres de sa tête en découvrant de nouveaux panoramas, il ne tarda pas à en déduire que ce même éclat ne fut pas éternel. Taekwoon se renfermait inexorablement dans son monde.

Wonshik avait tout fait pour ralentir le pas pour tenter d'échanger quelques mots supplémentaires avec lui, en espérant que cela mène à un début de véritable conversation. Mais ce fut inutile. Seuls quelques commentaires fusaient, de temps en temps. Alors l'argenté n'osa finalement pas le brusquer en lui posant toutes les questions qui le brûlaient si intensément. Il ne savait comment s'y prendre pour que le second jeune homme évite de se braquer ou ne se sente encore plus mal à l'aise. Il aurait aimé que les choses viennent naturellement mais c'était totalement impossible en vue de son état peu engageant.

Avant son accident, il n'y avait pas tant de différence que cela par rapport à son comportement quotidien. Il ne disait jamais presque rien de lui-même si quelqu'un ne lançait pas le sujet à sa place. Et encore. Il préférait tout renfermer en lui, au lieu de se libérer de ses charges qui l'étouffaient petit à petit, au fil de leur accumulation.

 **\- Je sais même pas quelle heure il est...** , lâcha Wonshik dans une lassitude lourdement exprimée d'un bruyant soupire.

Il se laissa basculer contre le bois du dossier. Aie. Peut-être un peu trop lourdement. Ses pensées étant prises dans un ouragan de tourments et d'interrogations sur son hamster et ses amis, il n'avait pas songé à calculer ses mouvements de manière à éviter une collision brutale entre sa colonne vertébrale et la surface dure du bois. Et bon dieu, que ça faisait mal.

\- **Dix-neuf heures.**

L'argenté, occupé à grimacer en se frictionnant le dos dans la quête de faire disparaître la douleur, pris tout de même la peine de détourner des yeux étonnés vers ceux de son hamster à ses côtés.

\- **C'est écrit sur l'enseigne, là-bas...**

Il suivit des yeux la direction que désignait son doigt pointé devant lui. Il indiquait effectivement une plaque électronique d'une pharmacie sur laquelle l'on pouvait effectivement y voir l'heure défiler, de temps à autre. En fin de compte, la véritable nature de Taekwoon le hamster était vraisemblablement celle d'un lynx ou d'un aigle, pour posséder une vision capable de repérer le plus discret des détails en si peu de temps. Au lieu de s'exhiber et de lâcher des mots à priori futiles, il avait cet avantage à rester dans l'ombre pour remarquer tout les petits éléments que les personnes trop centrées sur une seule chose en particulier ne peuvent percevoir.

Dieu merci, heureusement qu'il était là. Reconnaissant, Wonshik lui adressa un mince sourire. Si seulement son hamster était sensible à la contamination d'un sourire, il était certain qu'il aurait déjà put le lui rendre depuis longtemps. Et avec l'aide de Jaewhan, rien n'aurait été plus facile.

 **\- Bien vu, merci** , lui répondit-il en prenant soin de s'appuyer doucement sur son dossier cette fois-ci. **Donc... Ça fait déjà deux heures qu'on s'est perdus de vue. Je ne comprends pas. Ils auraient dû rester dans les parages...**

 **\- Et nous, nous aurions dû ne pas nous éloigner autant.**

Les mots de Taekwoon, prononcés d'une voix pourtant si fine et tendre, résonnèrent comme une douche froide aux oreilles du plus jeune. Le hamster sauvage venait encore de frapper... Mais il n'avait pas tort. Et Wonshik convenait toutefois à accepter les reproches qu'il mettait en évidence.

\- **Hum... Je suis désolé...** , murmura le tatoué dans un raclement de gorge et tripotant son téléphone inapte entre ses mains, mal à l'aise. **Je sais que j'en suis responsable en grande partie...**

Un frisson lui parcourut subitement l'échine quand il sentit une aura menaçante se déployer davantage juste au-dessus de lui. Comme une violente bourrasque de neige provoquée par le hamster sauvage. Oulà. Danger. Grave danger. Que faire ? Vite ! Rectifier ses paroles !

\- **D'accord, ça va, ne te fâche pas. C'est entièrement de ma faute et je l'assume. Heureux ?**

Son vis-à-vis ne répondit pas à sa question, mais Wonshik n'eut pas besoin de ses mots pour interpréter un quelconque "oui" ou "non". La tempête venait de s'apaiser. Ouf, il l'avait échappé belle... Et de peu. Heureusement qu'il savait ravaler sa fierté et reconnaître ses torts de lui-même... Ou il aurait déjà terminé en amuse-gueule pour hamster depuis bien longtemps.

Celui-ci avait ses raisons de le corriger. Cette infime autre partie que Wonshik avait laissée à supposer pour mentionner son amant, elle n'existait pas. Le brun n'avait rien à voir dans les circonstances qui les avaient dispersés. N'osant qu'à peine prononcer son avis durant tout le temps écoulé à gambader dans les rues après s'être éloignés des autres, ce n'était pas à Taekwoon d'en prendre la responsabilité même si, apparemment, il avait déjà remarqué le problème depuis un moment. Si ce n'était pas depuis le début. Mais cette timidité qui l'avait sûrement empêché d'agir et d'alerter Wonshik ne justifiait aucunement une raison de reporter un seul reproche sur lui.

Le cadet n'était pas celui qui se retrouvait bloqué dans un fauteuil roulant. Il n'était pas celui qui ne pouvait qu'attendre d'être guidé, en proie à une difficulté d'exposer ses propres opinions et remarques à voix haute... Il était celui qui devait remplacer les jambes de son amant, redoubler de vigilance pour sécuriser et apporter de bonnes circonstances de voyage pour deux personnes à la foi.

Il n'avait pas pris son rôle pleinement au sérieux. Ce manque d'attention ne concernait que lui, et il ne le nierait pas si Hakyeon désirait leur passer un savon une foi qu'ils les retrouveraient. Hakyeon qui rimait avec colère noir... Ce n'était pas, mais alors absolument pas rassurant.

Il aimait vraiment son hamster, c'est dire...

\- **J'espère au moins que les autres vont bien...** , murmura le hamster en question, pensif pour ne pas changer.

Wonshik n'avait aucun mal à comprendre la raison de l'inquiétude qu'il percevait à peine chez le plus âgé, derrière ses airs soi-disant indéchiffrables.

\- **Je sais. Moi aussi, je suis inquiet et je me demande ce qu'ils sont bien en train de faire en ce moment..., renchérit-il à son tour en faisant disparaître, une bonne foi pour toutes, son portable devenu inutile dans les méandres de son sac.**

Seuls. Ils étaient seuls. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence que ni Hakyeon, ni aucun de leurs quatre autres zigotos de compères n'allaient apparaître soudainement sous leur nez. Une telle chose relèverait du miracle. Désormais, seul le hasard ou une excellente déduction serait capable de les réunir. C'est à cet instant-même que Wonshik réalisa à quel point personne n'avait changé malgré ces deux années à mener sa propre vie de son côté... Depuis l'enfance et jusqu'à leurs vieux jours, ils formeraient éternellement une équipe de bras cassés.

Cela dit... Le désavantage de cette situation pouvait toutefois conduire à l'avantage d'une autre. En effet, Wonshik n'avait pas laissé de côté l'idée de percer le mental si bien verrouillé de son compagnon. L'opportunité de régler ces quelques soucis restait bien présente. Il y avait cette petite étincelle d'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus qui luisait au creux de ses pupilles sombres.

Pas que la présence des autres était gênante s'ils entamaient ce type de discussion. Enfin... Si. Mais dans le sens où les mots échangés se limitaient à atteindre seulement les deux personnes concernées. Pas plus. Plutôt que d'avoir quelques commères en témoin, il serait bien préférable de maintenir cette conversation loin de n'importe quelle oreille indiscrète afin d'installer une atmosphère détendue, l'idéal pour mettre le couple en confiance.

En plein centre-ville, surtout en début de soirée, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y songer. Il y avait bien trop de monde qui circulait, trop de bruits et se sonorités parasites qui leur nuirait, aussi bien pour la compréhension mutuelle que pour le sentiment de sécurité. Mais cela permettait au moins à Taekwoon de prendre l'air, sans être provoqué par les bras un peu trop tactiles de Hakyeon et des bêtises de toute la bande, évitant ainsi de le mettre de mauvaise humeur avant de poser les cartes sur table. S'il le voudrait bien.

Ce voyage avait été organisé dans le but de faire une pause au sein de leur vie professionnelle, et tout ce qui pouvait être lié au stress, aux tourments du quotidien. Passer du bon temps tous ensemble était le but premier... malgré les quelques petits imprévus du moment. Il n'y avait pas besoin de penser boulot, de se voir et de se parler en coup de vent, de faire les choses au plus vite pour les achever seulement à moitié. Une foi de retour en Corée, tout reviendrait a la normale dans l'appartement que Wonshik partageait avec Taekwoon. Ce dernier y passerait la majeure partie de son temps, isolé avec ses tourments tandis que le plus jeune aurait à peine le temps de le saluer matin, soir et occasionnellement le midi.

C'est pourquoi en ce moment, avec du temps, du calme et de l'intimité, ce serait sans doute l'une des rares opportunités que Wonshik pouvait s'offrir pour essayer de trouver la clé de ce problème dévorant.

Le petit couple s'était pourtant formé depuis à peine un peu plus de treize mois, officialisant ainsi l'attirance jusqu'alors secrète et les sentiments démesurés, ardemment nourris l'un pour l'autre depuis d'innombrables années. Mais malgré ceci, le temps qu'ils avaient à se consacrer mutuellement était restreint. Presque inexistant. Et pour cause, leur vie professionnelle empiétait sur leur vie privée.

Au temps de leurs études et malgré les mauvaises passes endurées, les entrevues et les sorties s'organisaient beaucoup plus aisément qu'à présent. Il n'y avait presque aucune barrière. La distance ? L'écart de génération scolaire ? Les devoirs et les révisions ? Les chemins différents empruntés à la suite de l'obtention de leur premier diplôme ? Les situations familiales ? Ce n'était pas grand chose. Pas assez pour empêcher les inséparables amis d'enfance de se réunir à plusieurs intervalles dans le mois. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hakyeon soit le premier à partir à l'encontre de son premier travail difficilement trouvé, dans une petite ville en bord de mer en Chine. Au fur et à mesure, les uns les autres finirent par s'engager dans une nouvelle voie qui symbolisait un tout nouveau départ dans leur vie, s'éparpillant un peu partout en Corée du Sud pour certains, et dans quelques pays voisins pour d'autres.

Et bien qu'étant censés avoir trois niveaux d'écart en raison de leur différence d'âge, Taekwoon n'eut finalement qu'une seule année à patienter avant que son cadet ne le rattrape et n'entre à son tour dans la vie active en raison... de quelques facteurs problématiques...

Si le plus vieux avait beau loger temporairement chez l'argenté, sans emploi, cela n'empêchait pas le temps de nuire a leur avantage.

Mais pour le locataire principal de l'habitat, même quelques fractions de secondes passées chaque jour ensemble ne pouvaient que le rendre plus heureux. Voir son compagnon devenait difficile, mais le seul fait de le savoir vivre chez lui, avec lui, procurait au tatoué une certaine fierté.

Une fierté malheureusement incertaine d'éclater éternellement au fond de son regard. Une foi guéri et maître de toutes ses capacités, son hamster déciderait peut-être de retrouver une vie individuelle. Pour le moment, en raison des dernières complications, Wonshik n'avait pas encore osé lui faire part de son désir de cohabiter définitivement ensemble de peur de le brusquer et que ce ne soit pas dans ses objectifs à lui. Si cela venait à arriver et avec un peu de chance, ils s'habitueraient à la présence de l'autre, partageraient encore bien plus d'instants à deux qu'avant, et cela leur permettrait de reproduire naturellement leurs interactions publiquement, sans se soucier du regard des autres...

Mais encore une foi, le temps leur ferait sûrement toujours obstacle.

Wonshik en manquait. Taekwoon en disposait trop. Pour l'instant, aucun des deux ne pouvaient s'équilibrer l'un à l'autre... Le premier usait le sien à se tuer au travail, répondant du mieux qu'il le pouvait aux attentes de ses clients parfois capricieux et incompréhensifs. Et le second le dépensait à s'isoler chez son amant, s'occupant souvent avec un livre et avec pour rare compagnie occasionnelle une infirmière qui passait régulièrement lui rendre visite et vérifier son état général. Il ne sortait de l'appartement que pour suivre les conseils de son médecin et se rendre à ses rendez-vous au centre de rééducation, près de l'hôpital où travaillait Wonshik. Mais comme il détestait y rester, il n'y allait souvent que les jours où celui-ci pouvait se libérer exceptionnellement quelques minutes afin de passer le récupérer, dès sa séance terminée. De temps en temps, comme l'argenté n'avait pas le temps de le déposer jusqu'à chez lui, Taekwoon accompagnait son amant sur son lieu de travail et restait dans une salle d'attente à patienter jusqu'à la fin de ses horaires, un bouquin en main pour faire passer le temps et s'isoler de la réalité, dans l'espoir de disparaître des observations un peu trop embarrassantes et perturbantes de chaque inconnu qu'il croisait.

Nul doute qu'il ressentait sûrement l'envie de fuir ce lieu dans lequel il faisait de nouveau face à ses vieilles angoisses instables, et Wonshik s'en excusait mais il ne pouvait faire autrement... Si seulement.

Juste avant son accident, Taekwoon eût ce premier problème majeur que Wonshik ne jugeait pas comme irresponsable en partie de celui-ci. Quelque chose qui avait déclenché en lui la sonnette d'alarme qu'il n'avait plus tiré depuis son adolescence.

La chance avait commencé à se défiler de lui en tant qu'alliée, et il avait eu le malheur de se faire licencier de son poste en tant qu'animateur pour jeunes enfants : ce public si innocent qui n'avait, bien souvent, pas encore conscience de la notion du jugement et avec qui il se sentait le plus à l'aise. Pourtant, il était apte de mentionner le côté minutieux de Taekwoon dans l'application de son travail, cherchant toujours à exploiter le maximum de ses compétences pour faire naître d'immenses sourires pleins de joie et de reconnaissance sur des visages purs, se répercutant immédiatement sur le sien.

Mais derrière son masque de bonheur, il avait sût y dissimuler parfaitement la douleur et la pression qui s'emmagasinaient en lui. Et sans le vouloir, sans même s'en être rendu compte, l'amour qu'il portait à son métier s'était envolé. Sa vie qui semblait avoir retrouvée un semblant de tranquillité et d'indulgence lui avait imposée un retour à la case départ à partir du moment où il était revenu s'installer dans la région où vivait ses parents, diplôme en poche. Ces derniers... Comment dire... ? Ne portaient pas la définition que Wonshik s'était faite des siens, après avoir finalement goûté à la douceur offerte par ces deux personnes qui avaient bien voulues l'intégrer au sein de leur foyer.

L'argenté n'avait pas réellement connaissance de toutes les choses que son compagnon avait put échanger avec eux dernièrement, depuis que ces derniers cherchaient de nouveau à reprendre contact pour interférer dans ses choix et ses conditions de vie. Sans doute. Encore. Il avait juste eus de vagues échos, comme le fait que Taekwoon avait décliner toute entrevue aussi poliment que possible pour éviter de ne provoquer que davantage leur colère... Mais le plus âgé des deux refusait de s'attarder à en parler et évitait le sujet autant que possible. Et ayant été de nombreuses fois témoin de ce dont étaient capables ses parents, Wonshik se doutait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas manifestés de paroles pleines de bonté et de soutien.

Dès lors, tout commença à basculer sans que personne n'ait prévu les choses qui s'ensuivirent... Perte d'emploi. Perte de finances nécessaires à payer son logement et ses vivres. Et surtout... Il avait faillit perdre la vie...

Car Taekwoon...

A cherché à se l'ôter.

 _Encore._

Un jour où il était seul. Où il était censé se détendre et récupérer d'une soudaine hypotension dû à une nouvelle insomnie agitée. Dans l'appartement vide et bien trop silencieux de son compagnon. Ce dernier qui lui avait immédiatement proposé de loger chez lui après cette suite de tracas, était parti dans les bureaux de l'hôpital dès l'aube.

La circulation en bas de leur résidence était dense ce jour-là. Il n'avait fallut que quelques pas à l'extérieur, s'aventurant en plein milieu d'une route agitée, pour qu'une voiture toute aussi imprudente que lui ne le renverse et ne lui cause des lésions, endommageant une partie de sa colonne vertébrale.

Personne... Absolument personne n'avait vue venir une chose pareille. Et absolument personne n'avait put la déjouer. Pas même celui qui pensait connaître Taekwoon mieux que n'importe qui d'autre et qui n'avait jamais été aussi paniqué de sa vie en empruntant le chemin du retour, discernant une dizaine de véhicules d'ambulances, pompiers et de police en bas de son immeuble.

Durant deux intenses semaines ayant suivies l'accident du brun, ce dernier ne daigna pas à s'éveiller. Plongé dans le coma, il ne se rendait jamais compte de la présence incessante de Wonshik à son chevet. Ce dernier brûlait complètement ses heures de comptabilité à trier et remplir des paperasses ou à entretenir quelques soins avec les clients pour venir les passer à se languir du réveil de son précieux hamster, rongé par les remords et l'inquiétude. Bien heureusement, ses collègues se montrèrent pour la plupart compréhensifs et s'arrangeaient pour le remplacer un maximum afin d'éviter toute perturbation.

Il commença ainsi à regretter de s'être montré aussi aveugle et impuissant face aux premiers symptômes du mal-être de Taekwoon, resurgissant après plusieurs années de quiétude. Le moment où il offrait ses nuits à ce démon de l'insomnie. Où il devenait un peu plus distant. Où il affirmait d'un faible sourire tremblant que tout allait bien... Le plus âgé d'entre eux avait tant refoulé par le passé qu'il était devenu maître dans l'art de camoufler ses émotions. Si bien que même l'argenté, qui avait pourtant si souvent joué un rôle de défenseur et de confident à son aîné, n'était même pas parvenu à repérer sa douleur.

Il n'avait pas put l'aider à temps, cette foi. Lui, ce garçon toujours jugé un peu étrange, qui lui avait autrefois servi de déclic à son propre sauvetage avant de franchir le même chemin à sens unique.

Taekwoon avait tout gardé pour lui, attendant seulement d'atteindre son climax pour exploser au point de vouloir en mourir. Et sa tentative de suicide n'avait même pas été avouée de sa bouche. Sûrement par crainte de voir comment les gens allaient réagir à cet aveu... Il avait tout simplement prétexté que ce n'était qu'un pur accident produit par un manque d'inattention de sa part alors qu'il partait juste s'aérer l'esprit.

 _Bien sûr..._

Certains avaient put y croire, mais pas Wonshik. Il n'était pas dupe.

S'il disait la vérité, Taekwoon l'en aurait prévenu afin qu'il lui laisse son double des clefs de l'appartement pour le verrouiller, le temps de son absence. Et le brun aurait fait preuve de sa constante prudence, une chose que certaines personnes pouvaient parfois négliger contrairement à lui. Il était commandé par une alarme interne qui ne marquait jamais une seule interruption. Même vidé de son énergie, il serait capable de puiser dans ses ultimes réserves dans le seul but de veiller à rester vigilent et ainsi éviter tout type d'accident.

En ultime argument, il était important de préciser que ce n'était pas la première foi qu'il exécutait une tentative de suicide.

Ce genre de décision sombrait régulièrement dans le silence avant d'être accomplie.

Taekwoon avait encore réussi à tout dissimuler avant de passer à l'acte. Encore... Comme lorsqu'ils étaient gamins... Wonshik avait beau comprendre sans peine son vécu dû à ses propres antécédents, il s'était permis de croire que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Que le passé resterait à sa place. Mais encore loin d'être guéri et oublié, il avait fini par rattraper le présent du brun, jusqu'à en arriver là.

Doucement, le cadet se redressa un peu sur le banc et prit une lente inspiration. Une mauvaise atmosphère venait se s'installer au-dessus des deux jeunes hommes depuis que Wonshik songeait de nouveau à toutes ces choses. Elle semblait lourde, étouffante... Il devait dire quelque chose. Un commentaire à propos de leur folle après-midi, une anecdote stupide que Jaewhan avait put lui raconter... N'importe quoi. Une chose qui pourrait alléger cette ambiance tendue... Et peut-être faire sourire le brun.

Un sourire taquin vint alors étirer les fines lèvres de Wonshik.

\- **Hé, Taek...**

Le jeune homme aux tatouages parsemés le long de ses bras se rapprocha doucement de l'interpellé, penchant malicieusement son visage vers le sien dont il tapota la joue du bout de son index.

\- **Vois le bon côté des choses à se retrouver seuls ici, on dirait qu'on est en voyage de noces rien que tout les deux...**

Le brun tourna instantanément la tête vers son amant, surpris de la remarque. Leur visage était incroyablement près l'un de l'autre... Plus que Wonshik ne l'avait perçu... L'argenté cligna plusieurs fois des paupières quand son souffle chaud vint effleurer son visage et descendit son regard vers la fine bouche entrouverte de Taekwoon. Il ressentait cela comme une tendre caresse que son compagnon n'osait que peu lui offrir d'un contact de peau à peau. Ces expirations, presque confondues avec des frôlements de ses lèvres contre les siennes lui donnaient l'envie désireuse de se jeter dessus et de combler tout ce temps où il n'avait put y goûter. Il aurait put le faire. Il aurait put céder à ses instincts qu'il refrénait constamment depuis des mois pour diverses raisons, sans compter les années d'avant leur mise en couple... Mais sa raison le lui interdit formellement. Ce n'était pas approprié. Pas maintenant.

Et bien vite, Taekwoon détourna la tête. Le charme fut rompu, à l'instar de tout contact visuel, verbal et physique.

Aie. Le tatoué avait touché une corde sensible. Se rendant compte de son erreur, il s'éloigna à son tour du brun, reprenant sa place initiale contre le dossier du banc et trouva soudainement un intérêt à observer le goudron du trottoir...  
Sa conscience vint alors naturellement chercher son point de repère aux moments où une piquée de stress faisait son apparition. Celle qui venait de se présenter chuta toutefois quelque peu quand une forme ronde liée à une chaîne en argent rencontra la pulpe de ses doigts, juste sous le col de sa chemise. Comme Taekwoon, il avait développé cette habitude de venir caresser leur symbole commun en situation dérangeante. Après tout, il était fait pour ça.

\- **Pardon, je disais ça pour déconner, tu sais bien...**

Bien entendu que Taekwoon le savait... Mais son cadet aurait dû choisir plus précautionneusement le sujet à aborder.

Parfois, les gens ne réfléchissent pas avant de parler. A propos du sujet, du moment, de la personne en face ou de celles se trouvant dans les alentours qui pourraient entendre certains mots prononcés... Même non intentionnellement, certains propos ont le pouvoir de heurter des individus, qu'ils soient ou non adressés en leur intention. Des mots significatifs pour certains et aux airs insignifiants pour d'autres, selon leur vécu.

Ils peuvent repasser en boucle démesurément dans l'esprit du touché, allant jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette lui-même ainsi que ses propres causes en question... Il donne l'air de s'en moquer, en rit même et peut même y donner son approbation. Mais ces personnes agissent ainsi afin de ne pas causer de situation dérangeante ou de conflit à l'auteur de ces mots. Et intérieurement, ils restent avec une cicatrice causée involontairement, sans que la cause, ni personne d'autre, ne le sache.

Taekwoon faisait parti de ceux qui encaissaient durement les blessures sans même songer à s'en plaindre ou à le faire remarquer. Et lui-même, également. Alors il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre de quelle manière agir face à son amant, et à faire en sorte de faire au mieux afin d'éviter de lui infliger un retournement de cerveau supplémentaire, plus que ce que ce n'était déjà... Mais comme toute personne normalement constituée, il lui arrivait de faire des erreurs et de ne pas songer à contrôler chacune de ses pensées, chacun de ses mots et chacun de ses actes.

Quel imbécile, franchement... Parler de ce genre de choses n'était sûrement pas la meilleure décision qu'il ait put prendre... Taekwoon n'était pas d'humeur à rire d'une petite plaisanterie et malgré qu'il en avait conscience, l'autre homme n'avait put s'empêcher de s'y risquer... Son sourire lui manquait tant et l'envie de le revoir se former sur ses lèvres prenait le dessus sur le reste...

Et puis pourquoi le voyage de noces ? Pourquoi un sujet qu'il savait si sensible avait retenu son attention parmi toutes les idioties qui lui passaient en tête dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi amuser son aîné ? Maintenant, l'effet était tout à fait le contraire de son intention et ce qu'il souhaitait éviter plus que tout... Mais quel con. Il regrettait tellement d'avoir ouvert la bouche pour ne sortir que cette connerie. Il aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant...

La simple mention ou sous-entendu d'un mariage homosexuel ne mettait pas Taekwoon en confiance... Ni même pour une relation sans engagement. Derrière ceci, leur propre relation était bien entendu la cause numéro une de son malaise à ce propos. Si timide et en manque d'assurance qu'il était, il avait encore du mal à assumer pleinement le fait d'être en couple avec un individu du même sexe que lui. Et Wonshik n'était pas en reste. Pourtant, il aimait le brun. Énormément. Et l'inverse devait être probable. Mais le problème, c'était le jugement que pouvaient leur porter les homophobes et autres personnes qui seraient dégoûtées de voir deux hommes se porter une passion mutuelle.

Le regard méprisant et haineux de ces gens les effrayait violemment.

 _« Ce genre de choses ne devrait même pas exister. C'est dégueulasse, cette relation contre nature ! »_ , que certains proclamaient en conservant les idées clichées des relations reproductrices entre hommes et femmes... L'attirance et l'amour, deux choses distinctes et pourtant étroitement entremêlées, ne font pas partis des choses les plus simples à contrôler. Et ça, malheureusement, beaucoup l'oublient.

Et pour ne rien arranger, les deux jeunes adultes n'étaient pas spécialement des plus doués pour savoir exprimer et montrer correctement ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Sans parler de Taekwoon et sa timidité légendaire qui ne lui était d'aucune aide. Mais c'était plutôt réservé dans les moments où il y avait du monde autour d'eux. Pas de caresses, pas de mots doux, pas même un baiser... ou alors ce n'était qu'en de très rares occasions, pour de minuscules interactions pouvant passer inaperçues aux yeux du public. Même devant leur bande d'amis d'enfance, cela leur demandait trop de courage. L'avis des autres, aussi plaisantin ou infime pouvant s'avérer, leur importait trop. La peur d'être blessé par une remarque qui pourrait nuire à leur relation était trop présente... Et pourtant, ils ne manquaient jamais de se rattraper une foi un peu à l'écart du public, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas spécialement aptes à maîtriser aisément un domaine dans lequel ils n'avaient que peu d'expérience.

Ce n'était pas une barrière érigée en raison d'une quelconque crainte ou malaise éprouvée l'un pour l'autre. Du moins... Le tatoué n'en voyait aucune raison, ni même l'intérêt. Ils s'étaient toujours voués une puissante confiance l'un envers l'autre. Si ce n'est absolue.

Mais bien entendu, le public n'avait pas réellement connaissance de leur raison à être si craintifs... Si bien, que Wonshik avait déjà entendu venant de la part d'un des rares amis de la famille à avoir connaissance de leur relation, qu'ils étaient tellement distants devant les gens que cela pouvait porter à croire qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que pour coucher ensemble, par curiosité de connaître le ressenti d'un acte joué entre deux hommes. Ce fut comme un poignard planté droit au cœur. Ce jour-là, il en avait été tellement choqué qu'il n'avait sût quoi répondre. Ce genre d'image qu'ils pouvaient renvoyer ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Et maintenant... depuis déjà plus de six longs mois, les échanges entre l'argenté et Taekwoon s'étaient grandement restreints, au point où Wonshik doutait de leur existence et se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas à chaque foi qu'il s'en produisait un. Pourtant, ils se voyaient chaque jour au moins quelques minutes, et passaient du temps bien plus souvent seuls à seuls qu'à la période de leur vie étudiante.

Taekwoon se terrait dans sa mélancolie indéchiffrable, depuis que cette voiture l'avait renversée... Il s'isolait dans une prison de solitude et de tristesse. Même l'aide soignante qui lui rendait visite chaque jour ne réussissait à lui faire décrocher que quelques mots suivis d'une faible volonté à exécuter ses demandes. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait confiée au tatoué que le jeune homme était souvent pris d'assaut par de récentes crises d'angoisse qu'il taisait... Comme tout le reste.

Les médecins lui avaient fait la suggestion qu'il était préférable de suivre un psychologue ou un psychiatre suite à son accident, de crainte que le choc et l'état de son corps puisse affecter la branche psychologique bien qu'aucun traumatisme, dégradation de l'état mental ou du cerveau ne fut remarqué sur le moment. Mais il avait tout refusé, prétendant qu'il allait bien et qu'il s'en sortirai aisément seul.

Taekwoon, tête de mule ? A peine...

L'accident... Non, ce qui avait provoqué son accident avait eu un impact véritablement profond sur le plus âgé. C'était évident s'il avait voulu en arriver jusque là.

Et en plus de tout ceci, voilà qu'une brèche s'était creusée entre eux. Un fossé avait pris place au sein de leur relation, depuis son réveil à l'hôpital où il avait simplement détourné la tête d'un Wonshik explosant de bonheur et de soulagement, restant simplement muet à chacun de ses mots...

Tout ceci, cet amas de restrictions, de craintes et de changements de comportement avaient causés de nombreux doutes dans l'esprit de Wonshik. Autrefois, il aurait tout fait pour tenter de les ignorer. Mais depuis que Taekwoon agissait comme si son âme lui avait été volée, l'argenté se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser d'eux... S'il n'avait pas fini par remettre en question leur relation à cause de cette timidité mutuelle éprouvée l'un pour l'autre et engendrée par les regards, les jugements du public...

Il était distant. Réellement. Avec tout le monde. Mais c'était pire avec Wonshik. Et pas seulement devant des gens. Même en privé, il faisait tout pour l'éviter, refuser son attention et son affection, donnant la désagréable sensation de tout simplement le fuir en se laissant mourir à petit feux...

Et son cadet ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre tout cela trop à cœur. Il aimait énormément son Taekwoon et chacune de ses actions lui importait personnellement. Le problème, c'est qu'il était ainsi concernant de nombreux sujets, et rien ne pouvait parvenir à interrompre l'expansion de sa sensibilité... S'en était même devenu problématique, en particulier dans le métier qu'il exerçait.

Est-ce que lui, Wonshik, serait lié aux causes de sa récente tentative de suicide ? Est-ce qu'au final, ce fait de ne pas être accepté tel qu'il était par ses parents et les gens avait imposé à Taekwoon une remise en question sur sa relation avec le tatoué ? En avait-il eu assez de vivre avec tous ces regards méprisants qui le hantaient depuis sa plus tendre enfance ? Avec cette crainte permanente d'être mal jugé ? Si seulement il lui serait suffisant de prendre en compte ses antécédents, la réponse n'avait pas même besoin de traverser ses tympans de vive voix...

Ce ne pouvait qu'être probable, en prenant en compte ses antécédents...

Par hasard, se pourrait-il que d'autres rancunes se soient ajoutées depuis son accident ? Comme le fait que Wonshik ne se trouvait pas plus souvent à ses côtés alors qu'il en aurait le plus besoin en ce moment ? Le plus jeune faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être auprès de lui, mais son foutu boulot lui empêchait de davantage se consacrer à lui, depuis avant même que le pire n'arrive... Mais il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre la solitude étouffante dans laquelle Taekwoon s'enfermait, peut-être en raison du fait qu'il avait fini par s'y habituer et trouver refuge à l'intérieur...

De plus, il était souvent laissé aux mains de personnes inconnues et en qui il ne pouvait accorder aucune confiance... Lui en voudrait-il à cause de cela ? Est-ce que Wonshik le rendait malheureux ? Peut-être qu'il devrait se rattraper en faisant encore plus d'efforts pour lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui ?

Il en faisait déjà un maximum, selon ce qu'il osait et en fonction de son temps de disponible... Mais il est vrai qu'il avait encore bien beaucoup à lui offrir. Wonshik avait quelques facilités supplémentaires que son amant pouvait posséder, à lui démontrer son amour. Mais cette tendance à la retenue ne s'effaçait pas, en raison de la crainte du regard externe, mais aussi en raison de celle de mal faire, de blesser ou de provoquer toute réaction involontaire quand il exprimait ses sentiments... Mais au final, en essayant d'éviter cela, souvent, il s'était rendu compte qu'il arrivait parfois au même résultat.

Peut-être... Peut-être bien qu'il était l'unique fautif.

 _Comme toujours._

A-t-on affirmé que l'enfance déposait toutes les bases de la vie future. Le comportement, la manière de penser, les goûts, les faiblesses, les forces, les capacités... les habitudes. Du début jusqu'à la fin de son existence, un être vivant n'a pas pour programmation d'en devenir un tout autre différent. Un acte, un geste, un mot, risible ou substantiel, à toute son importance dans la construction, la découverte et l'accomplissement de soi.

Jusqu'à la fin, à peine son souffle retrouvé, que les hantises lointaines d'un Homme jaillissent de leur floraison insatiable pour étouffer encore et encore ce pauvre mortel, le menant dans un gouffre de nostalgie baignée de charbons, aussi noirs que les ombres, qui se consument lentement dans un feu assassin.

Les fautes qu'il avait faites en étant plus jeune et impulsif ne s'effaceraient pas et d'un moment à un autre, ce qui appartenait au présent le ramenait quelques années en arrières, à cette époque tâchée d'encre noire. On lui avait attribué une réputation, une image souillée de critiques, d'injures, de haine et de peur qu'il n'avait pas obtenu de sa pleine volonté. Et s'il tentait désormais d'en effacer les traces, celles en dessous de ses tatouages lui rappelleront forcément l'immortalité d'un vécu.

A moins que...

 _Bien sûr._

A moins que Taekwoon ne puisse faire face à... Non, non cette horreur de phobie sociale était loin derrière lui. Il ne valait mieux pas raviver une telle idée. Son amant avait vaincu ces démons qui l'avaient retenu prisonnier dans ses épouvantes. C'était terminé. Définitivement.

 _N'est-ce pas ?_

C'est ce que l'Homme se dit tout le temps.

 _Idiot._

Le mal de l'âme ne disparaît pas. Une foi créé, il appartient à ces histoires qui ne trouvent jamais de fin, pas même dans l'oubli même si l'on tente de l'ypousser.

Wonshik le savait. Le jeune homme avait également conscience de cette auto-persuasion qu'il s'obstinait à maintenir comme un bouclier au-dessus de lui pour échapper à la douleur des vieux souvenirs. Particulièrement lorsqu'ils concernaient son précieux amant qu'il clamait à protéger, contre le monde s'il le fallait.

Au fond, il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout cela, sans au moins une réponse subjective venant droit du principal concerné.

Mais rien ne le poussait à abandonner. Il était résolu à faire cracher le morceau à son amant... Les choses commençaient à devenir insupportables pour lui aussi de le voir ainsi, pris au piège dans ses tourments, et de supporter cette sensation de rancune que le brun semblait lui apporter... Une rancune qu'il pouvait comprendre sans peine... S'il était la cause de sa tristesse, il avait lui-même de quoi s'en vouloir... Mais même s'il était lié à ceci, il n'envisageait que difficilement une rupture. Taekwoon avait fini par prendre une place bien trop importante dans sa vie pour qu'il se résolve à se séparer de lui. Et dans l'état des choses, il ne le laisserait jamais tomber avant qu'il ne retrouve son sourire et son autonomie. Il était bien résolu à lui coller aux basques encore pour un bon bout de temps.

Mais même s'il éprouvait cette volonté, rien ne pouvait lui affirmer que le brun à ses côtés aspirait aux mêmes songes... S'il n'était pas heureux en sa compagnie, s'il lui en voulait ou s'il considérait l'argenté comme étant l'une des sources de son malheur, alors il y avait toutes les raisons du monde pour qu'il le déteste et ne veuille plus de lui...

Les pensées du brun restaient cadenassées, sans aucun indice palpable laissant à supposer l'emplacement précis de la clé que Wonshik recherchait désespérément.

\- **Il doit être aux alentours de dix-neuf heures et demi, presque vingt heures** , finit par déclarer l'argenté, s'extirpant de ses pensées afin de briser un nouveau silence, vérifiant rapidement l'horloge lumineuse pour confirmer ses dires. **On attend ici depuis presque trois heures pour rien comme deux idiots... Et pas la moindre trace d'eux. Ils sont partis ailleurs, ça ne sert à rien de rester là à guetter les passants...**

Dire que c'était à peine un peu glauque serait un euphémisme... La généralité des inconnus estimaient facilement l'apparence du tatoué comme celle à laquelle il avait fait face à son adolescence, toutes les fois où il se jugeait lui-même devant une glace : une sorte de monstre calomnieux qui inspirait une houle de mépris partout où il laissait les empreintes de son passage. Détestable. Intimidant. Ce qu'il en était resté brillait encore furieusement dans ses yeux fins soulignés d'un trait noir, glaçant ses vis-à-vis d'une sensation d'être devenu la proie d'un prédateur qui se jouait d'elle en transcendant d'abord son esprit.

L'Homme proclame qu'une première impression est toujours la plus importante, étant celle qui détermine l'avis que l'on conserve d'une personne.

 _Faux._

Il ne peut s'empêcher de juger quelque chose sans réellement connaître cette chose précise en profondeur.

Oui, l'Humain analyse et juge pour se faire une idée des choses afin de nourrir son esprit avide d'informations, sans réellement se fier à une vérité qui ne lui est pas toujours immédiatement accessible.

A chacun sa manière de procéder. D'une façon expansive, sans retenue sur sa langue qui suit un peu trop rapidement le cours de ce défilement de pensées qui en enchaînent d'autres à chaque secondes. D'une façon plus discrète, taisant le plus infime des détails qui retenait toute son observation minutieuse sans y apporter ouvertement la moindre opinion trop hâtive, n'ayant que trop bien connaissance des répercutions trop dangereuses que détenait cet agissement...

Cette chose, le jugement, est la cause numéro une des maux d'un être humain.

L'argenté et le brun en avaient suffisamment payés les frais pour le comprendre.

\- **Ailleurs, mais où ?** , interrogea le vis-à-vis du tatoué, en lui détournant un regard interloqué. **On ne sait rien sur eux, pas même s'ils s'en sortent de leur côté...**

\- **Je sais... Mais Paris est une grande ville, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient put en faire le tour en si peu de temps. A mon avis, ils ne sont pas très loin et je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. Tu les connais...**

Paris était une grande ville. D'autant plus populaire, une multitude de choses en tout genre pouvait s'y passer. Même dans les instants les plus improbables, aucune sûreté ne pouvait y être assurée tant les événements pouvaient vite se succéder, débutant parfois d'un rien ou d'une chose banale que tout le monde a l'habitude de voir... Que ce soit accidentellement ou volontairement, personne n'était assuré d'une protection absolue. Et encore moins de simples étrangers qui ne connaissaient strictement rien des lieux environnants et qui, sous le coup de la joie et l'excitation, n'avaient pas forcément toujours conscience vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre que le fait d'être en vacances ne les protégeaient pas des risques possibles.

Comme aucune autre ville dans le monde n'était sûre, mais s'ils restaient en groupe, peu de risques qu'un grave événement ne surgisse, et encore moins sans solution d'issus. Même dans le cas où ils se seraient perdus, chacun d'entre eux était autonome et serait même capable de se risquer à une aventure périlleuse dans une terre déserte.

De temps en temps, pour combler leur ennuie, Jaewhan et Sanghyuk, ce dernier obligeant au passage son frère aîné à participer, s'imaginaient des scénarios sortis de nulle part dans lesquels ils se perdaient, et finissaient toujours par plonger dans d'intenses et passionnelles réflexions afin d'élaborer des plans pour s'en sortir et survivre durant plusieurs jours à partir de tout les moyens à disposition. Si un jour, leur groupe décidait de se perdre dans la forêt amazonienne, il était nécessaire que ces trois-là fassent partis du voyage. Avec eux, il risquait de ne rien leur arriver et ils rentreraient tout à fait sains et saufs.

 **\- Tu sais quoi ?** , fit le plus jeune. **On va rentrer à l'hôtel. Ils sont peut-être déjà retournés là-bas. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ça me permettra de charger mon téléphone pour continuer à les spammer d'appels et de messages jusqu'à ce qu'ils répondent.**

- **Comme tu veux...**

Encore une foi, Taekwoon ne prononçait même pas son avis directement... Comme il en avait si bien l'habitude. Il était rare de recevoir une démonstration de son point de vue. Souvent, comme toute à l'heure lorsqu'ils arpentaient les rues, il lui arrivait bien de lâcher un commentaire sur telle chose, demander à visiter un lieu pour y jeter un œil... Mais ça n'allait parfois pas plus loin.

Même si ses pensées différaient parfois de celui d'une autre personne, il avait cette tendance importune de se plier trop souvent à la volonté des autres... Un inconnu ne pouvait deviner le véritable fond de ses idées. Et un ami non plus, sans avoir passé au minimum quelques années en sa compagnie, prenant le temps d'apprendre à connaître ses petites manies quotidiennes qui trahissaient certains états d'esprit... Le temps était la clé. Et pour de nombreuses causes. C'est en partageant leur dure adolescence côte à côte que Wonshik avait véritablement saisi cette prise de conscience.

Ce dernier couvrit sa bouche de sa main lorsqu'un long bâillement le saisit d'un seul coup. La fatigue et le temps écoulé à rester immobile manifestaient visiblement leurs effets. Effectivement, les paroles du jeune homme n'auraient pas put mieux concorder avec son état ressenti. Taekwoon devait compatir... Un besoin de se reposer et de s'isoler de l'ambiance étouffante de la capitale subie depuis le début de l'après-midi se faisait réclamer. Mais seulement ça.

Il ne devait pas se laisser entraîner dans ce foutu gouffre de noirceur qui ne cessait de l'appeler. Pas encore... Il devait retrouver un semblant d'enthousiasme à la vie, ne serait-ce qu'un léger...

Cela prendrait du temps. Rien ne serait immédiat, bien sûr. Mais Wonshik préférait avoir ce genre de pensées plutôt que de l'imaginer en train de déprimer davantage une foi de retour dans leur chambre respective, à l'hôtel, comme tout les jours... De toute façon, il allait essayer de lui en toucher quelques mots...

Le plus jeune se leva après quelques étirements, histoire de se dégourdir les membres après avoir passé quasiment trois heures à rester assis sur ce fichu banc fort peu confortable... Il se demandait encore comment Jaewhan avait put s'y asseoir et gigoter dessus sans même se plaindre. Ou bien, seconde option, c'étaient juste les effets de l'impact à son dos qui rendait le bois encore moins supportable. La prochaine foi, il ferait attention...

Il s'approcha de l'autre homme et s'apprêta à contourner le fauteuil roulant dans lequel il se trouvait pour en saisir les poignets, mais un bruit tonitruant le stoppa net. C'était quoi ça ? Ce bruit digne d'un grognement de caniche enragé ? D'où ça venait ? Oh... Il comprit instantanément à la vue d'une barrière autour du ventre de Taekwoon, érigée de ses bras. Ce dernier ne bronchait pas plus qu'en temps habituel, mais son regard était fuyant. L'autre homme leva un sourcil, un léger rictus amusé et attendri déformant le coin de ses lèvres.

\- **C'est quoi cet orage ? C'est ton ventre qui a fait ce bruit ?**

Aucune réponse. Il continuait de fuir le regard de l'argenté. Taekwoon était si mignon lorsqu'il se sentait gêné, ses pommettes prenant une douce teinte rosée pour venir détruire l'apparence froide que l'on lui attribuait régulièrement... Mais d'une autre part, cette gêne traduisait un malaise auquel Wonshik ne pouvait pas rester indifférent non plus, d'une autre manière toutefois. Le brun en fauteuil se sentait toujours honteux pour un rien... Il ne le faisait pas exprès. Cette attitude faisait partie intégrante de lui, un côté que l'argenté chérissait tellement, mais elle faisait parti de toutes celles qui l'empêchait de vivre correctement.

\- **Tu as faim ?** , poursuivit le plus jeune.

\- **Un peu...**

\- **Bon...**

Ils pouvaient bien attendre d'arriver à l'hôtel pour apaiser l'estomac du brun... L'atmosphère y serait plus détendue et plus familière, donc également plus rassurante. Avec un peu de chance, les autres seraient déjà à table lorsqu'ils arriveraient, les accueillant par d'immenses sourires et de gestes expansifs en leur expliquant la raison de leur subite disparition... Mais le couple avait encore une bonne distance à parcourir avant d'y arriver. A pied et en pressant le pas, l'hôtel se trouvait à environ une heure du centre-ville... Prendre le bus serait trop compliqué. Transporter le fauteuil du brun ne serait qu'embarras. Et de plus, faute de compréhension de la langue, ils n'avaient aucune idée quand aux lignes qu'ils seraient censés emprunter pour se rendre au point le plus proche. L'envie de se perdre une foi de plus n'était pas présente, honnêtement...

Et Dieu seul savait à quel point Taekwoon était irritable lorsque son estomac hurlait famine. Surtout qu'il n'avait rien avalé ce midi... Il ne voulait pas que son hamster meurt de faim. Le pauvre...

Peu importe de quoi pouvait-il s'agir, Wonshik n'était réellement pas d'avis de faire patienter son hamster. Si l'attention qu'il lui procurait n'était pas suffisante, s'il devait faire quelques sacrifices supplémentaires, il les ferait volontiers dans l'espoir de retrouver le moindre sourire de sa part.

Tant pis. Les autres attendraient encore un peu.

\- **Changement de plan, alors : direction le restaurant.**

Taekwoon était sa priorité.

* * *

Je vous remercie sincèrement d'avoir lu et d'avoir eu autant de patience pour attendre la suite, tout en m'excusant du temps qu'il m'a fallut pour l'écrire et la poster... Surtout qu'il ne se passe pas énormément d'action... J'espère ne pas vous avoir ennuyés avec les sujets abordés assez difficiles, ou que les choses vous aient parues trop lentes et répétitives par rapport au chapitre précédent... ^^ Ce que je craint quelque peu, en plus de la qualité de l'écriture qui n'est peut-être pas exceptionnelle non plus... ^^'

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et de vos remarques, je les accepterais avec plaisir du moment que cela reste respectueux ^^

Et merci, sincèrement, à tout ceux qui suivent de près ou de loin cette fic.

A dans peu de temps j'espère :')


End file.
